Reinicio
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Mimi se mudó de los Estados Unidos a Japón, a pesar de que el traslado no le haga mucha gracia, tendrá que acostumbrarse al nuevo país por la felicidad de su padre. Pero en ese exótico país, ella será capaz de hacer valiosos amigos y tal vez, incluso, encontrar al amor de su vida. AU.
1. Un nuevo mundo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Digimon _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es la trama :p

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_**Un nuevo mundo**_

* * *

><p>Mimi suspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, se encontraba de pie frente al que sería su nuevo instituto. A pesar de que a Mimi le encantaba arriesgarse para adquirir nuevas y emocionantes experiencias, esto era demasiado para ella. En Estados Unidos estaban sus amigos y todo el mundo que ella conocía, la castaña todavía recordaba con cierta nostalgia la fiesta de despedida que le prepararon sus amigos americanos. Fue muy difícil despedirse de ellos. Cuando se enteró del inevitable cambio que su vida sufriría, no pudo estar más furiosa con sus padres.<p>

_Flashback_

–_¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Están arruinando mi vida! –. La castaña chilló mientras se encontraba sentada en el mullido sofá de la sala de su casa, allá en Estados Unidos._

–_Pero hija, tienes que comprender que esta oportunidad de empleo que se le dio a tu padre es única, si lo rechaza tal vez no se le vuelva a presentar –. La madre de Mimi trató de razonar con su hija._

–_¡No me importa! Hace muchos años tomaron la misma decisión ¿Recuerdan? Pero veo que no sirvió de nada –. Las lágrimas empezaban brotar de los ojos miel de la castaña._

–_No digas eso, si no hubiéramos decidido mudarnos a Estados Unidos, no tendrías la vida que ahora tienes –.La mujer suspiró_

–_Pero se supone que nos mudamos a América para buscar una vida mejor, ahora que la tenemos ¿Por qué regresar de nuevo a Japón? No tiene sentido ni lógica –. Mimi agitó los brazos mientras hablaba, para resaltar su punto._

–_Porque en Japón está la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de tu padre, recuerda que él también se sacrificó por ti, abandonó a su familia, su país, todo por darte una mejor vida ¿No crees que es hora de que le devuelvas el favor? –. La mujer mayor salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija sumida en sus pensamientos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Su madre tenía razón, era hora de que ella se sacrifique por su padre, como su hija era su deber ayudar y apoyar a su padre para que éste cumpla por fin su sueño. Por eso ya no opuso resistencia a la mudanza.

Decidida a encajar en su nuevo hogar, Mimi tomó clases aceleradas de japonés, debido a que se había mudado a Estados Unidos a una temprana edad, la castaña terminó por olvidar su lengua materna, con el curso aprendió el uso de los honoríficos (cosa que le costó mucho aprender) y la caligrafía, sin mencionar que gracias a dicho curso hablaba el japonés con relativa fluidez. Pero no alcanzó a aprender las costumbres del país, eso la preocupaba mucho puesto que temía quedar en ridículo frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

La castaña continuaba parada frente a la entrada principal del instituto de Odaiba, echó una rápida mirada al uniforme verde que llevaba, no le gustaba para nada, se veía antiestético y definitivamente no estaba a la moda. En América los uniformes no eran obligatorios, Mimi suspiró con nostalgia.

Cuando la joven se disponía a entrar al instituto, sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda que la impulsó a caer de cara contra el piso.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que estudiar para un examen importante!_ –_ Mimi alcanzó a escuchar una voz que se alejaba, levantó la vista del suelo para ver a su agresor: era un muchacho, un par de años mayor que ella, de cabellos azules y con anteojos, el peliazul había interrumpido su carrera un par de segundos para asegurarse de que su víctima accidental se encontraba bien, al ver de que la castaña no tenía ningún daño considerable (aparte del obvio bochorno) continuó su camino.

–¡Ten más cuidado! _–_ Gritó Mimi desde el suelo pero dudaba de que haya sido escuchada ya que el peliazul se perdió en la multitud estudiantil.

Mientras la castaña se levantaba del suelo, vio que una estudiante se acercaba a ella con un gesto de preocupación.

–¿Te encuentras bien?_ –_ La desconocida le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Creo que sí _–. _Mimi aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie, luego dio unos leves golpecitos a la falda de su uniforme para sacudir el polvo que había adquirido en su caída.

–Me alegro de que no hayas sufrido ningún daño _–_. La desconocida sonrió. Entonces, Mimi fijó su vista en ella, era una joven de cabellera pelirroja, de la piel tostada, sus ojos era de color rubí. Por su apariencia y su estatura, Mimi dedujo que la desconocida era mayor que ella.

–Gracias por tu preocupación eh…_–_ La castaña dudo por unos instantes.

–Takenouchi Sora, de segundo de secundaria_–_. La pelirroja hizo una leve reverencia.

–Bueno, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, de primero de secundaria _–. _Dijo la menor, mientras le daba un apretón de manos amistoso a su interlocutora.

Soro rió levemente. _–_No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

–_¿_Tan obvia soy?_ –_ Mimi dio una risita mientras sentía a sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. _–_En realidad, nací en Japón pero me fui a vivir a los Estados Unidos cuando era muy pequeña, no recuerdo nada de las costumbres de mi país natal, lo único que sé es el idioma, nada más _–. _Agregó con una mirada melancólica, Sora lo notó.

–¿No quieres hacer un recorrido rápido por la escuela? Después de todo era una nueva estudiante, no quieres perderte en tu primer día de clases ¿no? _–_ Sin darle oportunidad a responder,la mayor tomó de la mano a la castaña para jalarla hacia la escuela.

Debido a que faltaba todavía un considerable periodo de tiempo para que empiecen las clases, Sora le enseñó a Mimi, con mucha calma, el interior de escuela, señalando la función de cada salón de la escuela.

Mientras ambas muchachas caminaban por los pasillos, unos chillidos de mujer llamaron la atención de Mimi. Las jóvenes dirigieron sus vistas hacia el origen de aquellos sonidos, se trataba de una cantidad considerable de muchachas amontonadas frente al salón de música, que bloqueaban la entrada del lugar. Todas llevaban una mirada de devoción en sus ojos y tenían las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

La castaña también notó que las melodías de un bajo nacían del salón de música, entonces la curiosidad se apoderó de ella y, a pesar de los llamados de Sora, se abrió paso entre las jovencitas para entrar al salón, quería saber a como dé lugar que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de aquel grupo de estudiantes.

Cuando logró atravesar la barrera humana, a base de empujones y pisadas, se encontró con un espectáculo surrealista: un muchacho obviamente mayor que ella, de cabellera rubia, con unos ojos tan azules como el mar y de una piel nívea, se encontraba tocando el bajo con una habilidad magistral, Mimi pudo notar que el desconocido se mantenía indiferente ante el público femenino, que prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada, como si no le importara la atención que recibía.

–Él es Ishida Yamato-kun, es mi compañero de salón, ambos somos del mismo grado –. Una suave voz interrumpió las observaciones de Mimi, se trataba de Sora, quien también se había abierto paso entre la masa humana.

–¿Eres su amiga, Sora-chan? – Preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

–No, solo lo conozco de vista, él no es el tipo de persona que gusta relacionarse con cualquiera. A pesar de su popularidad tiene un grupo muy reducido de amigos –. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, como si no le interesara el tema. –No me digas que te gusta –. Agregó la mayor en un susurro, acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

–Claro que no, Ishida-san, sin duda alguna, es muy atractivo pero no es mi tipo de hombre. Estoy segura de que si empezara a salir con él opacaría mi espectacular presencia –. Mimi respondió rápidamente pero con un tono bajo de voz, en un intento de susurro.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan engreída? – La mayor miró sorprendida a su interlocutora.

Como respuesta, la castaña le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sora suspiró mientras que, con una mano, se sostenía la cabeza. –Lo mejor será continuar, todavía no te he mostrado el exterior de la escuela –. Después de terminar dicha afirmación, Sora se volvió a introducir en la masa humana, buscando la salida.

Antes de partir, Mimi volvió su vista, por última vez, hacia Yamato. Entonces, vio algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera, el rubio se encontraba observando, sin dejar de tocar su bajo, a la joven pelirroja que peleaba en esos instantes con una chica para que le diera paso.

"_Interesante". _Pensó la castaña con un sonrisita traviesa mientras trataba de salir del lugar. Decidió guardar la curiosa observación como un secreto, ya sabría cómo utilizarla después.

Después de salir (con mucho esfuerzo) del salón de música, Sora y Mimi se dirigieron al exterior del instituto. Ambas jóvenes caminaban cerca de las canchas de fútbol de la escuela. El lugar estaba lleno de muchachos que se encontraban entrenando, Mimi dedujo que eran miembros del club de fútbol.

Repentinamente, un balón de fútbol se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección al rostro de la castaña. Ella solo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos para evitar el impacto. Pero el doloroso golpe nunca llegó, cuando se destapó la cara vio que Sora se encontraba frente a ella, con el balón entre sus manos. La castaña comprendió que su amiga había evitado el impacto.

–Mimi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? – La morena la miró con preocupación.

–Creo que sí, pero dejando eso de lado… ¡Estuviste genial Sora-chan! Tienes unos reflejos espectaculares –. En los ojos de Mimi se podían ver reflejadas unas estrellas doradas.

–En la primaria practicaba fútbol y en la actualidad me dedico a jugar tenis, al parecer tengo buenas habilidades deportivas –. Sora se rascó la nuca, intimidada por el entusiasmo que Mimi irradiaba.

–¿Se encuentran bien? – Un moreno, con el uniforme de fútbol de la escuela, se acercaba corriendo al par de chicas, tenía un gesto de honesta preocupación.

–¡Deberías tener cuidado! Por poco dañas a la pobre de Mimi-chan –. Para sorpresa de la mencionada, Sora le hablaba al joven con mucha confianza, sin duda ese par ya se conocía de antes.

–¿Mimi-chan? – El moreno repitió con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

–Soy Mimi Tachikawa de primer año, es un placer conocerte –. La menor tomó la mano del moreno y la sacudió con vehemencia, en un gesto amistoso.

–No es de por aquí ¿verdad? – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba a Sora.

–Ella viene de los Estados Unidos –. Señaló la pelirroja mientras juntaba las manos.

–¿Una americana? Pues yo soy Yagami Taichi de segundo año –. Saludó el moreno con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

Mimi observó con detenimiento al muchacho frente a él, era más alto que ella, tenía una frondosa cabellera de color castaño oscuro y tenía los ojos del mismo color, su piel era morena. Sin duda este muchacho debía de ser muy enérgico. Sintió una pulsada de decepción, al parecer toda la gente interesante se encontraba en años superiores.

–No seas grosero Taichi – Amonestó la pelirroja mientras clavaba el codo en las costillas del moreno.

–¡Auch! Solo me estaba presentando, no seas tan agresiva, Sora –. Se defendió el aludido mientras se frotaba con las manos su tórax.

Mimi notó que ambos jóvenes, enfrascados en una discusión, se llamaban por sus nombres, sin ningún honorífico. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, no son solo conocidos sino eran amigos y muy cercanos, al parecer. Una triste sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la castaña, tenía la leve esperanza de que en este instituto ella fuera capaz de forjar amistades tan fuertes como las que tenían Taichi y Sora.

La burbuja de pensamientos en la que estaba sumergida Mimi se rompió abruptamente al notar la cercanía del moreno, que la miraba fijamente con una mirada seria ¿Cuándo había acabado la pelea? La menor sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, aquella mirada la ponía muy nerviosa y no entendía las razones.

–Vaya, para ser de primer año es muy bonita –. Dijo Taichi sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi se incrementó debido al atrevido y algo grosero comentario del mayor.

–No intentes nada raro con ella, a diferencia de todas las chicas con las que has salido, Mimi-chan es una muchacha dulce y decente –. Sora le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Cálmate, Sora, es solo una pequeña broma –. Dijo el moreno algo asustado.

–Pues mantén tus bromas a raya –. Amenazó la pelirroja.

Mimi supo enseguida que el par de amigos volverían a pelear, tenía que detenerlos, nunca le gustaron las peleas.

–Yagami-san, ¿no deberías volver a las prácticas? –. Comentó la más joven, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al moreno, su presencia le alteraba los nervios.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! – El mayor sonaba asustado, de seguro el entrenador lo regañaría. Entonces, tomó el balón de fútbol y se dispuso a regresar a la cancha. Pero antes miró a los ojos a la castaña, con una enorme sonrisa. –Llámame Taichi, si me llamas por mi apellido me haces sentir viejo ¿Vale?

Mimi asintió rápidamente, definitivamente ese tal Taichi era una persona interesante. Mientras veía alejarse al mayor, reunió mucho valor y gritó: –¡Fue un placer conocerte Taichi-san!

El aludido solo levantó el brazo, sin dejar de correr, indicando que la había escuchado claramente. La castaña sonrió.

–¿Te gusta Taichi? – Inquirió la pelirroja juguetonamente mirándola fijamente.

–¡Por-por supuesto que no! Taichi-san solo me parece un buen tipo ¡Nada más! – Se defendió Mimi, mientras temblaba ligeramente y sentía que su corazón latía a mil.

–Tranquila era solo una broma, no es necesario alterarse –. Sonrió Sora, divertida, mientras le palmeaba la espalda suavemente.

–Entiendo –. La menor suspiró aliviada aunque todavía algo confundida por su propia reacción.

De repente el timbre sonó, las clases estaban comenzando. Ante ese aviso, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Ya frente a su aula, Mimi suspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, con paso firme y seguro atravesó el curso para sentarse en un pupitre vacío junto a la ventana. Podía oír claramente a sus compañeros masculinos susurrar sobre su belleza, la castaña infló el pecho orgullosa, no importaba si era Japón o Estados Unidos, los hombres siempre alabarían su hermosura.

Echó un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros, reconoció a algunas chicas pues las vio babear por Yamato en el salón de música hace unos minutos. Pero aparte de eso, no había nadie que le pareciera interesante, hasta que se fijó en su vecino de pupitre, era un pelirrojo, de ojos negros, que se encontraba absorto frente a la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Aunque era un poco raro, a Mimi le pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para animarse a hablarle.

Con mucha sutileza, la castaña pinchó con su dedo el brazo del pelirrojo, esto sacó al muchacho del mundo digital en la que estaba inmerso. Algo molesto se giró para enfrentar a la persona que lo había perturbado, pero se tragó el insulto que estaba por nacer de su boca al ver que dicha persona era solo una jovencita, muy atractiva por cierto, que le sonreía amistosamente.

–Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, soy nueva en este lugar y espero que seamos buenos amigos –. La jovencita tomó de la mano al sorprendido pelirrojo y le dio un suave apretón.

–Pues mi nombre es Izumi Koushiro, es un placer conocerte –. Se presentó el pelirrojo, algo avergonzado por la energía de Mimi.

Luego de aquella extraña presentación, los jóvenes se sumergieron en una amena charla, la castaña descubrió que Koushiro era el más inteligente de su clase, cosa que la alegró mucho ya que eso significaba que tenía un valioso amigo que la ayudaría en las tareas escolares.

Con eso en mente, Mimi pasó las clases con tranquilidad hasta que al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida.

Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, se despidió de Koushiro, para luego dirigirse a la salida, mientras tarareaba una conocida canción americana. Se encontraba caminando por el patio principal cuando vio a Sora, iba a despedirse de ella (después de todo la pelirroja la ayudó bastante) pero notó que estaba acompañada de Taichi. El par de jóvenes charlaba amenamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintiéndose repentinamente intimidada, olvidó el plan original y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, cubriéndose el rostro con su mochila mientras rogaba para que no la reconocieran.

Cuando al fin logró salir de la escuela, corrió en dirección a su departamento, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Mimi abrió la puerta de su hogar, el olor a la cena que su madre preparaba inundó sus fosas nasales. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, la intimidación que sentía en su pecho había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una imperturbable paz.

–Mimi, ¡ya llegaste! – La madre de la castaña salió de la cocina para dar un enorme abrazo a su hija. La mayor se encontraba muy preocupada por su hija, después de todo, siempre los primeros días de escuela son difíciles para los adolescentes, en especial si es en un país nuevo.

–¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Preguntó la Tachikawa mayor, con un tono maternal.

Mimi cerró los ojos, relajada por el abrazo que su madre le regalaba.

–Me fue bien, mamá –. La castaña sonrió dulcemente mientras rompía el abrazo con mucha delicadeza. –Hice muchos amigos –. Agregó con una sonrisa traviesa que logró hacer reír a su progenitora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Un capítulo bastante largo ¿no? Espero que no les moleste, lo hice así de largo para presentar debidamente a los personajes principales y para introducir al personaje de Mimi :P<strong>

**Debo decirles (o más bien escribirles) que la continuación del fic depende de ustedes, díganme si les parece bueno continuarlo, o quitarlo de una vez XD**

**Si el fic tiene éxito, tengo que informales que el romance en la historia será algo lento, me gustaría primero desarrollar las relaciones de los personajes para que nazca el amor. Después de todo, cada relación afectiva depende de una buena base emocional.**

**Por cierto, si mi fic es aceptado debo decirles que la actualización dependerá de los comentarios (reviews) que me dejen, me encantaría saber su opinión :)**

**Con todo dicho me despido **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Máscaras melancólicas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Digimon _pertenecen a su respectivo creador, lo único que me pertenece es la trama :p

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

_**Máscaras melancólicas**_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada, el cielo se encontraba limpio de nubes, coloreado de un azul intenso que otorgaba al ambiente una atmosfera agobiante. Los ojos color miel de Mimi se encontraban fijos en la cancha de tenis en donde se encontraba jugando su valiosa amiga Sora. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente sucedido en la salida de la escuela, en la cual Mimi había huido cobardemente de la presencia de Taichi y Sora, asustada por un sentimiento que no fue capaz de reconocer. Este hecho la avergonzó enormemente, ella no era el tipo de personas que se asustaban de sus propios sentimientos. Pero, gracias al cielo, tanto Sora como Taichi no se enteraron del incidente, ya que al día siguiente la trataron con absoluta normalidad, sin preguntas de por medio. Taichi se comportó tan hiperactivo como siempre y Sora se encargaba de mantener a raya el comportamiento del moreno, nada fuera de lo normal.<p>

Un melancólico suspiro salió de finos los labios de la castaña mientras no dejaba de observar la delicada figura de su amiga pelirroja moverse grácilmente por la cancha de tenis. Sora era tan bonita, ahora entendía porque Taichi siempre sonreía cuando estaba junto a la pelirroja.

"_Me pregunto si Taichi-san sentirá algo por Sora-chan, ellos son tan unidos, cualquiera pensaría que son más que amigos. La relación que tienen es muy sospechosa ¡Mo! Quisiera ser tan amiga de Taichi-san como lo es Sora-chan. Qué envidia." _Mimiabrió los ojos, alarmadapor sus pensamientos. Entonces, empezó a golpearse la frente con su palma derecha con desesperación.

–¡Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Sora-chan es mi amiga! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! – Mimi chilló en voz baja (Si eso era posible).

Un sonido interrumpió su perorata, se trataban de unos suaves pasos. La castaña se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Yamato Ishida, el joven rubio que había visto durante su primer día de clases. Al parecer el susodicho no había reparado en su presencia pues sus ojos azules estaban ocupados observando a la delicada figura de Sora moverse por la cancha de tenis. Mientras miraba, el rubio mantenía las manos en los pantalones en una pose que aparentaba ser despreocupada. Al reparar en ese detalle, Mimi sonrió divertida, era una oportunidad perfecta para comprobar una hipótesis que le estaba rondando la cabeza los últimos días.

–Ishida-san, ¿no crees que Sora-chan es muy buena para el tenis? – Preguntó la castaña con un tono de inocencia fingida.

Tras escuchar la pregunta, Yamato miró en dirección a la castaña, dedicándole una mirada muy fría. Los penetrantes ojos azules del rubio, aterrorizaron de sobremanera a la castaña, ella se preguntó como unos ojos tan bellos podían emanar tanta frialdad.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, Yamato se fue del lugar, perdiéndose entre los árboles de la escuela.

–Ishida-san es una persona muy aterradora –. Susurró Mimi, con el miedo aún en su cuerpo, mientras observaba la perfecta figura del rubio desaparecer de su campo visual.

Recuperada del particular encuentro, la castaña volvió a mirar a la cancha en donde jugaba su amiga pelirroja, la preocupación volvió a apoderarse de su ser, aún no comprendía el fuerte lazo que unía a Sora con Taichi.

Otro suspiro se escapó de la boca de Mimi ¿Cuántas veces ya había suspirado ese día? Pero entonces, como por arte de magia los ojos de la castaña mostraron decisión.

"_No puedo deprimirme por algo tan pequeño, después de todo soy Mimi Tachikawa, yo no tengo miedo. En cuanto se me presente la oportunidad iré a preguntar a Sora-chan sobre su relación con Taichi-san." _Pensó la castaña mientras miraba al cielo con una confianza inusitada.

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de barítono de Taichi, que se acercaba corriendo hacia la castaña, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro varonil_._

–¡Mimi-chan! ¡Al fin te encuentro! – El moreno agitaba su mano alegremente.

–¿Taichi-san? – Las mejillas de Mimi se sonrojaron fuertemente, imitando a la perfección a una amapola.

–Qué bueno que te encontré, te estuve buscando por toda la escuela –. Taichi respiraba agitadamente, debido a la carrera que había hecho.

– ¿Me estabas buscando? – De repente en el pecho de la joven un intenso y agradable nerviosismo emergió.

– Así es, Nakamura-sensei te estaba buscando, quiere informarte algo sobre tus notas –. Dijo el moreno alegremente.

– ¿Solo me estabas buscando por eso? – Mimi sintió una punzada de decepción en su pecho.

–Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? – El moreno se rascó la nuca distraídamente.

El rostro de Mimi se sonrojó furiosamente pero a causa de una ira profunda que había nacido en lo más recóndito de su alma.

–¡Eres un tonto! – La castaña gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a Taichi. Acto seguido la joven se fue del lugar hecha una furia.

– ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? – El moreno dijo en voz baja, todavía algo impresionado por el arrebato de Mimi.

Mientras tanto, la castaña caminaba en dirección a su respectiva aula todavía enojada por lo vivido antes. _"Taichi-san es un tonto." _Pensó frustrada con un gesto de la más pura indignación.

Mimi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos asesinos contra Taichi, que no se fijó por donde caminaba y chocó violentamente contra alguien, el violento choque derribo a las dos personas.

La castaña gimió de dolor aún aturdida por el choque, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Entonces, escuchó una voz vagamente conocida.

–Lo siento mucho, no te vi ¿te encuentras bien? – Mimi pudo reconocer que el extraño estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella pues hablaba atropelladamente. Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos pudo reconocer al causante de su caída, era un joven de cabellera azul que llevaba unos lentes.

–¡Tú! ¡Eres el idiota que me empujó el primer día de clases! – Gritó Mimi, señalando al desconocido con su dedo.

–Entonces, tú eres la niña que se cruzó en mi camino aquel día –. Reconoció el peliazul mientras reconstruía en su mente el incidente del primer día.

–No soy una niña, soy una frágil señorita –. Aclaró la castaña al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

–Discúlpame por favor, ese día tenía mucha prisa, así que no presté mucha atención al daño que te había causado –. El muchacho hizo una reverencia para resaltar su disculpa.

Mimi sonrió suavemente, el joven parecía honestamente arrepentido.

–Disculpa aceptada, por cierto soy Mimi Tachikawa – Dijo la castaña dulcemente.

El peliazul suspiró de alivio, al parecer todo el conflicto se había solucionado –Soy Kido Jyou de tercer año, un placer conocerte –. Ambos se sonrieron en mutuo entendimiento hasta que el timbre que indicaba que el receso había acabado, interrumpió el momento.

–Creo que es hora de regresar a clases ¡Si no me apresuro el profesor me llamará la atención! – Jyou empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante rumbo a su clase.

–Parece un buen muchacho aunque es algo extraño –. La castaña dijo para sí misma mientras reanudaba la marcha.

En la mente de Mimi volvieron a nacer aquellas preocupaciones sobre la naturaleza de la relación de Taichi y Sora, por alguna razón que ella desconocía pensar en esa relación la deprimía de sobremanera.

Decidida a olvidar aquellas emociones negativas, la castaña regresó a su salón. Cuando llegó, su nuevo amigo Koushiro, que ya se encontraba sentado en su respectivo pupitre, la recibió con un descuidado saludo de mano, sin despegar la vista de su computadora portátil.

Mimi suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza, algunas personas nunca cambiaban.

La muchacha pasó el resto de sus clases con una monótona parsimonia, sin prestar demasiada atención a las voces monocordes de sus maestros.

El penetrante sonido del timbre anunció que las clases habían acabado, entonces Mimi se dedicó a recoger sus útiles escolares para luego guardarlos en su aburrida mochila. Con una fingida sonrisa se despidió de Koushiro, este la observó con un gesto de interrogación pero decidió no indagar en el asunto.

Los tonos anaranjados y rojos del anochecer teñían los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, Mimi los recorría en un silencio absoluto, sin su usual alegría, la preocupación aún atormentaba su frágil corazón. Pero un sollozo lejano interrumpió su aura negativa. Con sus ojos color miel, la castaña buscó el origen de aquel sollozo pero no vio a nadie en los pasillos. Creyendo que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, Mimi continuó si caminata pero volvió a escuchar aquel sollozo desconocido.

Con la curiosidad picándole la razón, la joven decidió investigar. Agudizó su sentido del oído, tratando de encontrar al responsable del sollozo.

Pronto descubrió que el ruido provenía del salón número uno del segundo año de secundaria. Entonces su curiosidad aumentó más.

Con mucha cautela, Mimi recorrió la puerta del salón procurando no hacer el menor ruido. La escena que encontró, hizo que su corazón se llenara de un profundo sentimiento de empatía y comprensión.

Con los agonizantes rayos de sol naranjas delineando su figura femenina, Sora se encontraba observando el anochecer desde la ventana de la clase. Mimi pudo observar que el cuerpo de su amiga se sacudía levemente a causa de los sollozos y unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas morenas, apenas visibles por la posición en la que se encontraba. Al parecer, Sora no reparó en la presencia de Mimi.

La castaña supo enseguida que ese era un momento muy privado, así que se retiró del lugar en completo silencio.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia su hogar, la menor no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella escena. Era muy extraño, en los pocos días que había convivido con Sora, la pelirroja siempre mostró un carácter maternal, cariñoso y alegre. Nunca la vio triste o deprimida. Tal vez sí enfadada pero solo por causa de Taichi.

Sus de color miel observaron las calles japonesas, tan distintas a las americanas. No solo las calles eran diferentes sino también las personas.

En Estados Unidos cuando sus amigas tenían problemas no dudaban en acudir a ella para desahogarse y pedir ayuda. En cambio en Japón, al parecer eran demasiado reservados como para abrir su corazón a ella.

Mimi se preguntó si realmente conocía a la verdadera Sora. Esa muchacha amable que la había guiado por la escuela tal vez era solo una parte de la personalidad de Sora. Tal vez la pelirroja estaba sufriendo mucho y decidió ocultar su dolor por temor a ser juzgada o por no preocupar a nadie.

La castaña se sintió culpable por preocuparse de asuntos insignificantes como la naturaleza de la relación que mantenían Taichi y Sora. Cuando existían asuntos más graves como el sufrimiento de su apreciada amiga. Después de todo ella seguía siendo una niña que no comprendía las cosas importantes del mundo, estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro.

Pensó en Taichi, se preguntó si el Taichi que conocía era el verdadero y no una máscara.

Sin prestar mucha atención, la castaña llegó a su complejo de departamentos. Decidió eliminar por el momento aquellas preocupaciones que atormentaban su cabeza, tenía que disfrutar la compañía de su familia, su oasis para sus problemas.

Al día siguiente, tras una reparadora noche de descanso, Mimi decidió no indagar en el asunto pues no le incumbía.

Con esos pensamientos, la castaña entró a su salón de clases. Se sentó en su pupitre y esperó la llegada de su profesor de turno.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que llegó el receso del almuerzo. Luego de despedirse de Koushiro, Mimi se levantó de un salto de su pupitre para dirigirse a los jardines de la escuela. En donde había previsto encontrarse con Taichi y Sora.

A una velocidad impresionante, la castaña llegó a los jardines de la escuela, un agradable lugar cubierto de pasto y rodeado de frondosos árboles. Con la vista buscó a sus dos objetivos, que se encontraban cómodamente sentados al pie de un fuerte roble. La pareja al darse cuenta de la presencia de Mimi, hicieron señas con las manos para que sentara con ellos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mimi se sentó entre Taichi y Sora. El moreno la saludó con su usual hiperactividad. Mientras la pelirroja se limitó a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. La menor la observó en silencio, preguntándose si esa sonrisa era solo una máscara. Esos pensamientos ocuparon su mente, haciéndola olvidar incluso de los nervios que la presencia de Taichi le causaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo episodio:<strong>

**Capítulo tres: **_**Una flor en tu corazón**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¡Hola! Milagrosamente logré actualizar la historia relativamente rápido, todo fue gracias a sus valiosos comentarios, espero que les haya agradado la actualización :) <strong>

**Pude ver en varios reviews preguntas sobre las parejas del fic, la respuesta a esa cuestión es un poco complicada. La verdad es que aún no existe pareja oficial. Verán, cuando empecé a escribir el primer capítulo del fic tenía cuatro parejas en mente (Michi, Sorato, Mimato, Taiora), pero no sabía cual escoger (es que me gustan todas ¡No me juzguen! XD), así que tomé la decisión de incluirlas a ****todas**** en mi historia, será algo así como un cuadrado amoroso muy extraño (parece difícil pero no imposible). Ni siquiera yo sé quiénes acabaran juntos, todo depende de las exigencias de la misma trama (que aún no está concluida). Pero estoy satisfecha con esta decisión ¿no creen que es mejor no saber cuál es la pareja que terminará junta? La incógnita le da más emoción al asunto, sería algo aburrido leer un fic en donde sabes que la pareja principal acabará junta de todas maneras, creo que en la duda está la magia de las buenas historias. Bueno ese es mi punto de vista, espero que lo comprendan :D **

**La verdad es que planeaba escribir un fic tipo comedia-romántica-estudiantil pero cuando mi cabeza estaba estructurando la historia, me di cuenta que el fic tendrá muchos giros dramáticos (por eso lo cambié de categoría n.n). Ojalá que el cambio no les moleste. También debo decir que el fic no solo se centrará en el romance sino también en la psicología y desarrollo de los personajes (cómo lo habrán notado en el capítulo), por ende el fic será algo largo. **

**Con todo aclarado, ahora vienen los agradecimientos. Un enorme abrazo a:**

**- Webb024antm**

**- aleprettycat**

**- tessa**

**- MissBel92**

**- mimato bombon kou**

**- Azul Tachikawa **

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis delirios!**

**Recuerden, si no hay reviews, no hay actualizaciones rápidas ;)**

**¡Saludos! **


End file.
